


Entry #066: The Shadow Demons

by Vyrkai



Series: The Journal of Clarkston Manor [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Slight Edgeplay, Slow To Update, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, live birth, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrkai/pseuds/Vyrkai
Summary: After discovering that the journal isn't fiction, Wynn decides to take a closer look. He quickly finds a new entry that can fulfill his desires and more; but if he isn't careful, things can grow out of hand very quickly.Wynn is certain he can handle it. Probably.





	1. The Ritual

Wynn lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was roughly noon, just a few days since the journal had been proven to be true. The bed sheets had since been thoroughly washed, and the window long since closed.

 

The journal sat open across the room on his table, next to his laptop and the various trinkets that he had found stored with it. The trinkets were all made of clay, with what seemed to be crystals embedded into them. There were three of them, barely resembling what seemed like monsters.

 

One of them was thin and long, shaped in a way that it looked like it was stalking something. It had crystals sticking out of what Wynn assumed to be its legs. Another was tall and bulky, hunched on all fours with crystals sticking out of its back. The last trinket was of the laziest make; it was simply a blob with crystal shards embedded into the clay. All of the figurines were painted black, with horned human-like heads and carved in smiles; save for the blob-like one. All of the crystals glittered white in the light. 

 

The page that the journal was turned to was the entry for the monsters the trinkets were based on. They were called ‘Shadow Demons’ apparently, and the journal described a ritual that would summon them. Unlike the other entries in the book, this one did not have any images.

 

Wynn glanced at the trinkets on his desk. The journal stated that these were intelligent, mysterious creatures, whose deeper nature was yet undiscovered. They apparently had pitch black skin, the ability to shape shift, and only came out at night. Much to Wynn’s delight, they laid eggs which required hosts, and had rapid gestation periods. The species was also said to have three distinct varieties, which seemed to greatly influence an individual’s behavior. 

 

Wynn turned his gaze back towards the ceiling. The ritual that the journal described simply required the trinkets to be placed outside of the front door. Wynn would then have to evade the invading demons until sunrise, in a perverted game of hide and seek. If he failed, he would most certainly be bred by whichever creature happened to find him; and anything else that happened to walk in while he was recovering.

 

A shiver ran through Wynn’s spine. The thought of being used like that made him flush red, but the amount of stamina he would have to have to endure that and enjoy it was certainly beyond his capabilities. Supposedly only a few creatures would be allowed to participate in the ritual, but if he were to be caught the offspring would quickly join their predecessors in the event. If Wynn was not careful, he would quickly be overwhelmed, and he doubted he would last long before pleasure turned into suffering.

 

Wynn had been pondering this for hours. There was nothing stopping him from creating artificial hiding spots, places where he could sneak off to and rest in secret, or from rearranging the furniture in a way that made evasion easier. The manor was large, and already had many places where he could hide away. If he was careful, and paced himself, perhaps he could get a good fuck in without getting in over his head. 

 

Sighing, Wynn sat up, sliding his feet over the edge of the bed. It was Wednesday, and he had to go to work in a few hours. He would have to mull it over for longer, but even then Wynn knew that Saturday was going to be interesting.

 

* * *

 

Saturday came slower than Wynn had hoped. He had made his decision Thursday morning, and each long day at work heightened both his fear and excitement. When the day finally came, Wynn set about reorganizing the house. Chairs and tables were arranged to create small nooks in rooms, and Wynn even bought a few tablecloths to make it easier to hide under. Cabinets were emptied of their contents to create Wynn-sized cavities, and closets were rearranged. He would have a lot of reorganizing to do after the ritual was complete, but at least he would have some safe places to hide. 

 

At noon, Wynn took the time to take a shower. As the warm water ran over his skin, he felt tension ease from his body. Everything was going to be fine. If the worst came to pass, he was certain that he could simply barricade himself in his room. The journal didn’t seem to have any rules against that. Besides, it was the weekend, and If he needed an extra day he could always call out of work.

 

After his shower, Wynn donned a loose t-shirt and some sweatpants, before gathering up the trinkets on his desk. The journal stated that the trinkets had to be set down by the entrance to the manor, and the door unlocked. He made his way down the halls, gingerly holding the trinkets in his arms.

 

The manor was an imposing building, almost mansion-like in its size. The lawn that surrounded it was unfortunately unkempt, as the grass had grown exceptionally tall. Wynn noted that he would have to get a lawnmower at a later date. The building itself had been built in the late 19th century, and had been in his family for a couple generations. He would surely have no problems hiding here. 

 

Wynn carefully set the trinkets down on the stairs. The crystals gleamed in the sunlight, and the painted clay glittered. As soon as he set them down, Wynn felt odd. Almost as if someone were standing right behind him. He turned on impulse, ignoring the way his heart began to pound in his chest.

 

Nothing was there.

 

Wynn chuckled at his own foolishness, turning to walk back into the manor. He needed to get some rest before nightfall. He was too on edge, and the ritual would not start until sundown anyway.

 

* * *

 

An hour before sunset, Wynn awakened to the creaking of floorboards. At first, he blinked slowly, the sound familiar enough not to alarm him. The manor was old, and some things needed fixing, replacing. The floorboards were no different. But something seemed off about the situation.

 

As he slowly came to, the gears turned in his head. Something clicked in Wynn’s mind and he bolted upright, jerking himself awake. The sound was certainly familiar, but he was not the one walking around making the noise.

 

Someone was in the manor.

 

_ Something _ was in the manor.

 

The sun hung low in the sky outside. The light streamed in through the window, bathing the room in orange. Something moved outside of the house, and Wynn turned to look. His blood ran cold. 

 

Dozens of pitch black  _ things _ stood around the manor, staring up at him. Their skin was rippling, oozing a thick black slime that dripped down onto the grass. Their heads looked like jack-o-lanterns, with jagged glowing slits for eyes and a carved in smile. They were all turned towards his window, silently watching. 

 

Wynn whimpered. He was not expecting so many to appear, and his heart began to beat faster as he realized that the front door was unlocked. The creaking of the floorboards grew louder, and Wynn could actually make out the footsteps now. By the time Wynn thought to hide, it was too late. The door to the room was slowly pushed open, and one of the demons stepped inside. 

 

This creature was huge, with horns that dragged across the ceiling. It was well built, and had arms as thick as Wynn’s torso. They ended in clawed talon-like hands, and its legs were like that of a goat. Its hooves clicked against the floorboards as it walked, slowly making its way to Wynn’s bed. 

 

Wynn broke into a cold sweat, scrambling back into the corner, pressing himself into the wall and headboard. His breaths were quick and shallow, and his eyes were wide with fear. He was not expecting to have to take on something so terribly huge, and he had not even gotten the chance to do so much as look at his lube. He drew his legs to his chest, trying to get as far away from the demon as possible, even though he knew it was pointless.

 

The creature raised a hand, and Wynn cowered, hiding behind his own. He yelped as it firmly gripped his leg, pulling him back down the length of the bed. Wynn whimpered as it hooked a finger under his pants, shuddering as cool air touched skin. It used its other hand to grab Wynn’s arms, pinning them above his head. 

 

Slowly, the demon pulled Wynn’s pants and underwear away. Wynn would probably blush if it were not for the fact that he was most likely about to be taken dry. His last form of protection was dropped to the side, and the creature gripped his leg in order to spread them apart. At first, he resisted, squeezing his legs shut tight against the demon, but when the grip on his arms tightened Wynn relented.

 

He spread himself slightly, beginning to shake when the creature squeezed him harder. When he stretched himself further, the demon relented, loosening its grip. Wynn cursed under his breath, powerless.

 

Wynn could do nothing but watch as small, finger sized tentacles began to grow from the demon’s crotch, slithering towards his exposed asshole. They rubbed against the pucker, teasing whimpers out of Wynn as they rubbed their slime into his skin. It was surprisingly slippery, compared to the thick ooze that was now dripping down Wynn’s arms and onto his bed. One of the tendrils pushed inside, and Wynn had to hold back a moan. It wriggled and twisted against his walls, slicking the way as it pushed into him. 

 

Soon another found its way inside, and the pair began to pull away from each other, stretching him enough for a third to slip in. As the slimy tendrils slithered deeper into his asshole, Wynn began to feel the heat of arousal pool in his groin. He felt himself blush as his cock began to stiffen, rising up against his belly. The demon’s smile turned into a grin.

 

The tendrils began to shallowly thrust, each setting their own rhythm. They squelched loudly, and slime trickled out of him. The tentacles pushed deeper, coating his walls in the substance, making Wynn shudder as they pushed past his prostate. He threw his head back, not bothering to hold in his moan. 

 

More tendrils began to join the others, and the stretch began to grow slightly painful. A low whine escaped him at this, but the tentacles slid ever deeper. He watched as they formed a bulge under his skin, and they quickly made their way up to his stomach. 

 

Wynn panted heavily, his entire body flushed with heat. His cock bobbed over his stomach, begging to be touched. The demon began to withdraw its tentacles, suddenly leaving Wynn feeling empty. He curled his hands into fists, shutting his eyes, knowing what was coming next.

 

A thicker tentacle began to extrude itself from the demon’s body, and was quickly pressing itself against Wynn’s asshole. It was about as thick as his wrist, and slowly began to slide in, the stretch paining him slightly. When Wynn began to slide backwards on the bed, the demon grew more tentacles, grabbing his legs and holding him in place.. The demon began to thrust then, hissing softly. 

 

Wynn cried out, back arching off of the bed. His asshole clenched around the intrusion, despite Wynn's attempts to relax. it began to steadily push in, the slime slicking the way. As his body grew used to the size, he grew more and more aroused. The thick tentacle bulged against his stomach, pushing deeper into him each time. Soon Wynn’s innards were completely pliant, walls squeezing around the demon’s thick cock. 

 

The stimulation quickly became too much for the demon, and Wynn felt a flood of warmth enter him as it came. Thick black spurts of slimy semen flooded through him, seeping out of the sides of his asshole as the tentacle continued to thrust. It continued to push deeper, slithering through Wynn’s intestines, quickly reaching the cavity of Wynn’s stomach.

 

The tentacle began to pulsate, and something large pushed against Wynn’s asshole, about as thick as his fist. He whimpered at the size of it, bracing himself as it popped into his ass. It slid into his stretched body with ease, sliding through the tentacle and into his stomach.

 

Wynn came then, the sensation as the egg traveled through his guts enough to push him over the edge. He arched off of the bed, come splattering against his shirt. Collapsing back into it with a heavy thump, Wynn panted heavily. For a moment, the room was still, but then another egg was pressing into his asshole. 

 

Wynn felt his heart skip a beat. The egg inside of him was big enough already, sitting heavily in his stomach. He gasped as the second slid into him, quickly being pushed alongside the other. His stomach now looked more full than it had been with the fly, and the eggs bulged against his skin. When a third began to slide into him, Wynn started to panic. He struggled to free his arms, but the demon simply gripped him tighter, forcing him back down.

 

The third egg made Wynn's stomach ache with the stretch. They all bulged underneath his skin, weighing heavily on his lungs. Wynn whimpered. expecting a fourth, but the demon began to withdraw, sliding out of his gaping asshole with a sickening squelch. He relaxed immediately, but scooted away as the demon let him go. It stared at him for a moment, before melting into a puddle and slithering out of the room. 

 

Wynn watched the doorway, almost expecting another demon to appear. When one did not, he struggled to sit up and get his bearings. The sun had just set, leaving the sky a dull shade of blue. Wynn slowly turned his head towards the window, peeking out into the dark. He wasn't able to see much, but considering that it was night, Wynn had to assume that the rest were still out there. 

 

Wynn lay a hand over his stomach. He felt incredibly full, as if he had eaten several large meals at once. His organs felt constricted, and whenever he moved the eggs would shift inside of him, rubbing against each other. However, when Wynn took a moment to focus on the sensation, he realized that the eggs were moving on their own. 

 

Wynn lay back on the bed as the eggs began to hatch, the spawn pushing against his stomach and bulging underneath the skin. They emerged rather quickly, slithering out of their gooey shells and swimming around their birthplace, Wynn moaned, gripping the sheets as the demon’s spawn grew more active. He broke into a cold sweat, wondering if he was going to end up like a minor character in a horror movie. 

 

The writhing young demons quickly found the passage that led to Wynn’s intestines, and one by one began to slither down the narrow canal. Wynn whimpered as they moved, brushing along his sensitive innards, bulging against his skin. They slid out rather easily once they reached his gaping asshole, and the little black blobs of slime were soon resting on Wynn’s bed. 

 

Wynn lay back, fatigued. He barely noticed as the spawn made their way off of his bed, slithering across the floor and out of the open door. By the time they made it down the hall, he had dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 6/16/2019 Unbetaed.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit out of hand. Luckily for Wynn, an opportunity arises. 
> 
> Whether it is good or bad remains to be seen.

When Wynn woke up, the room was empty. All was quiet, save for the muffled whistling of wind and the creaking of floorboards. He shot upright. This was all too familiar.

 

As quietly as he could, Wynn slid himself off of the soggy bed, ignoring the feeling of come dripping down his thighs as he stood. The house was mostly silent, but as Wynn stood, the floorboards creaked all too loudly.

 

Something moved downstairs. 

 

Wynn went rigid, turning his attention to the open door. In the distance he could hear footsteps, and the creaking grew louder as they drew closer, whatever demon he had attracted quickly running up the stairs. Scrambling to the closet on slightly wobbly legs, he gently shut the door behind him and crawled behind a stack of boxes. 

 

The demon stomped into the bedroom. It waited a moment, most likely to survey the room, before it began to walk around. It’s footsteps were much heavier than Wynn’s, and the floorboards groaned loudly in protest. Wynn listened intently, and held his breath as the demon stopped outside the closet door.

 

The handle rattled, and as the door opened Wynn curled up as much as he could to hide himself behind the boxes. He shut his eyes, focusing on listening. His heart beat loudly in his ears, the noise so loud that surely the demon would hear.

 

For a long moment, the demon waited in the doorway. Then, it let out what sounded like an angry huff, and stomped away.

 

Wynn held his breath for a moment longer, then slowly exhaled, holding in a groan. He forgot about the floorboards. Of course he forgot about the most important thing. Forget the hiding spots, how would he even get around without alerting everything in the house?

 

Slime splattered onto the floor.

 

Wynn’s breath hitched, and he looked up instinctively, just in time to see a blob demon detach itself from the ceiling to land atop him. It quickly pinned him, spreading over his body like wax; slithering up his neck and stopping just short of his nose to muffle Wynn’s cries. 

 

The demon began to drag Wynn further into the closet, pulling him from the boxes and forcing him to lie down. Wynn breathed heavily through his nose as the demon forced his legs apart, flushing red as something thick rubbed against his loosened asshole. Wynn was tense at first, but quickly relaxed as the tentacle began to push itself inside of him, shuddering as the ridges of the cock massaged his prostate. 

 

The demon did not thrust into him, rather steadily making its way inside, and the lack of stimulation vexed Wynn, whose cock had quickly become hard and aching. Once the demon reached his stomach, its cock began to pulsate, flooding Wynn’s stomach with come. The first of the golf ball sized eggs quickly followed, rhythmically pushing against his prostate as they passed through his intestines. They sat heavily in his stomach, and shifted to make space for the rest of the brood. 

 

Much to Wynn’s frustration, the flow of eggs ceased after a little less than a dozen, and the disinterested demon began to slither out and off of him. Wynn groaned softly, hand quickly grabbing and stroking his neglected cock, gasping as he brought himself to completion.

  
  


As Wynn began to come down from his high, he felt the eggs shift within him. They began to hatch, each demon slithering against the walls of Wynn’s stomach, searching for their exit. Wynn shuddered at the sensations, quickly forgetting himself as more and more spawn grew active, his moans growing louder. He spread his legs, trembling as the demons found their passage, back arching as the spawn slithered out of him, aided by the flow of come pouring out of Wynn. 

 

Wynn lay back as the last of the spawn slipped out of him, panting as he recovered. Something stomped down the hallway, and Wynn whimpered as he realized how loud he had been. 

 

The demon barged into the room, immediately noticing that Wynn was sprawled on the closet floor. It strode over, then stopped when it reached the closet, simply to stare. Wynn looked back with tired eyes, glancing over the hulking demon’s form. Its upper body had the physique of a bodybuilder, while its legs were like that of a goat. Its horns were short and barely defined. Its cock hung between its legs, dripping slime onto the floor as it bobbed in the air. 

 

Wynn stiffened, propping himself up on his arms and dragged himself deeper into the closet, gasping when his back touched slime instead of wall. The blob demon quickly restrained Wynn, pinning his arms to his sides and spreading his legs. It rested below Wynn’s body, elevating him with its own. Wynn thrashed for a short moment before the blob simply squeezed him, and he found that he could do little more than breathe.

 

The larger, horned demon maneuvered their hulking mass into the closet, quickly lining itself up with Wynn’s asshole. He gasped as it pushed in, this cock was much larger than any human, yet surprisingly short compared to the tentacles Wynn had been fucked by before. Once the demon was pressed flush against Wynn’s ass, it waited a moment, enjoying the wet heat. However, unlike its predecessors, the demon began to thrust in and out of Wynn, truly fucking him. 

 

Wynn almost choked on his air in alarm, gasping with each thrust, the relentless assault eliciting low moans of pleasure. Wynn’s cock grew hard again, slapping against his stomach in time to the slapping against his ass. The demon grinned at the sounds that Wynn was making, loving the way his body spasmed around its cock. As it reached its climax, the demon’s cock grew into a tentacle, slithering deep into Wynn’s body as it sought out the cavity to lay its eggs.

 

Wynn’s head was thrown back, his breath accompanied by a deep and loud moan. His entire body thrummed hot with pleasure, but this was not what he needed to climax. Wynn shuddered as the demon came inside of him, and the first of the eggs popped into his asshole. These eggs were only slightly larger than the blob’s.

 

Wynn panted as they filled him, only able to count six before coming hard, head lolling to the side. As he recovered, the demon withdrew, its long tentacle cock melting back into its form. The blob demon restraining him released its tight grip, gently laying Wynn down on his side. Both demons, now satisfied, quietly left the room.

 

Wynn fell into a haze, teetering on the brink of consciousness. As he rested, the eggs began to grow warm, the demons within quickly growing within their host. Just as Wynn was truly drifting off into sleep, the first of the eggs began to hatch.

 

He shuddered as the spawn began to writhe inside of him, each movement sending ripples of pleasure through his spine. Wynn carefully shifted so that he could spread his legs, biting back a moan as the first of the spawn slithered out. He panted as the rest followed suit, his asshole so pliant that the hatchlings had little trouble slipping through. Wynn lay back down as the last of the spawn left him, absentmindedly gazing into the bedroom. 

 

Another demon stood in the room, staring at Wynn with a grin on its face. Wynn almost groaned. How long had it been there? If they were going to keep coming one after another like this, how was he to survive the night?

 

The demon stepped over the fleeing spawn, making its way inside the closet. It was as tall and as slim as Wynn, in comparison to the hulking mass of its predecessor. Its horns, though short, were thin and sharp, sticking straight out of its head. As it approached him, Wynn groaned softly. “I’ve already lost, haven’t I.” 

 

The demon stopped just past the doorway, cocking its head to the side, eyes narrowed. It stared for a short moment, before lowering itself to the ground and laying atop Wynn. Warm slime dripped onto Wynn’s already soaked body, and as Wynn braced himself for another thorough fucking, the demon did something unexpected. 

 

The demon melted.

 

Wynn barely had any time to even gasp as the slime quickly covered his face, body growing tense as the demon slid over his body, cocooning him in its mass. His nose was blocked for a second before clearing again, and Wynn breathed heavily through it, relaxing only slightly. The gentle brush against his asshole was expected. The voice whispering into his ear was not.

“Hello,” it said, voice raspy. “I have a proposal for you.”

 

It took Wynn a moment to realize that his mouth was uncovered. “Y-you can talk?”

 

It hummed softly, “You have questions, those of which I can answer.” It began to stand, very simply dragging Wynn along for the ride. “But for now you must wait and be silent, and I will ensure that you are not bred too harshly tonight.” A tendril slipped inside of Wynn, eliciting a shudder before removing itself. 

 

The demon began to walk out of the room, the weight of its steps causing the floorboards to creak. Wynn stiffened, fearing that the demon was merely dragging him to his doom, but he forced himself to relax. This one could talk. Maybe Wynn could reason with it if the worst came to pass.

 

As they walked down the hall, Wynn pondered his new situation. His face felt like it was wearing a mask. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he could see through the slime, as if through a window. A dark tinted window, but a window nonetheless.

 

Another demon walked out of a room, and Wynn held his breath, stiffening under what he assumed was the demon’s skin, biting back his fear. It turned to watch them for a moment, before making its way down the stairs, ignoring them. 

 

Wynn quietly let out his breath, relaxing as the demon took them into the library. 

 

The library had been rearranged, forming simple hiding spots. Tables were full of books that had been removed from the largest cabinets in the room, chairs were moved so that they formed a not so concealed hideaway. The demon took them into one of the cleared cabinets, crawling inside. The cabinet was rather spacious, able to fit them both with ease. It left the door ajar, letting out a raspy sigh when it was sure it was safe. 

 

For a moment, all was silent. When the demon gave no response, Wynn stiffened. “So,” he began. “Your proposal?”

 

The demon purred. “It’s simple, really.” Wynn stiffened as a tentacle rubbed against his asshole. “I keep you safe from the others till dawn.” He let out a shuddering sigh as it gently prodded, never forceful enough to slip inside. “In return, you will carry my spawn when the need arises.” The tentacle finally pushed inside, moving all too slowly. “Or, if you would prefer,” The voice purred. “I’ll let the others have you instead.”

 

Thankfully, the tentacle stopped, and Wynn forced himself to relax. The demon waited patiently for its answer. On one hand, he knew he would be at the mercy of this single demon, and most likely would be stuck with it for the night. On the other hand, Wynn knew he would find himself suffering, relentlessly hounded by the other demons.

 

“I’ll do it,” Wynn exhaled. And that was the only answer the demon needed.

 

It spread Wynns legs as wide as the cabinet allowed, allowing the tentacle easier access. Wynn shuddered as it pushed deeper, breath hitching as ridges passed over his prostate. His cock chubbed up, and the demon took the time to wrap a tendril around it, lazily stroking it.

 

Wynn squeaked, and the demon immediately gagged him with a whispered “Shh.” He breathed heavily through his nose, focusing on keeping himself quiet. To no avail, the demon began rubbing against his cock head, and Wynn heard it laugh under its breath as he arched his back.

 

The tentacle reached his stomach and came, adding to Wynn’s already flooded stomach. The eggs came next, each egg passing through all too slowly. Wynn whimpered softly, hoping that the demon would recognize his plea. It simply removed itself from Wynn’s cock, purring softly as it laid its eggs at a slow and steady pace, the lack of stimulation leaving Wynn wanting. He breathed heavily, quietly sobbing into the black mass.

 

“Oh hush,” The demon whispered, “Humans can be so… overdramatic.” The eggs began to come faster, each passing bulge enough to make Wynn quake. His stomach steadily began to distend. The building pressure in his abdomen was enough to make Wynn come hard, body spasming in the demon’s hold.

 

The demon continued to lay its eggs, chuckling at the way Wynn’s body relaxed completely. It sensed that Wynn’s stomach was nearly full, and it absentmindedly began to rub his bloated belly. After a few more eggs, the tentacle slithered out, receding back into the demon’s form. It ungagged Wynn then, allowing him to pant, gently massaging him. After a moment Wynn settled down, breathing growing deeper as he drifted off to sleep.

 

The demon peeked out into the room, grinning at the lack of activity. It had the human all to itself, and it began to wonder how many clutches it would be able to lay before the night ended.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 12/6/19, Unbetaed.
> 
> Should I write a Christmas fic? Or would that be too weird?
> 
> Otherwise, see yall in another six months!
> 
> Hopefully not, but eh.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 6/16/19, Unbetaed.


End file.
